


Treacle Tart

by dreamsareforchildren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts, Romance, Sweet, fred weasley - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsareforchildren/pseuds/dreamsareforchildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Granger," a familiar voice rang out across the water. "What the hell are you doing?" "What does it look like, Weasley?" I yelled back. "Swimming!" Brief one-shot showing the friendship between Fred and Hermione that wants to be something more. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacle Tart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot. No further chapters coming.

"Granger," a familiar voice rang out across the water. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Weasley?" I yelled back. "Swimming!" I leaned back to float on the cool water, ignoring the weight of my blouse, skirt and stockings. I closed my eyes and felt the ripples as they pulled away from my body, felt the pressure build inside my ears as the lake filled them.

"You aren't supposed to on a weekday!" He retorted, his voice garbled through the water.

I moved so that I was floating upright, facing the redheaded boy. "Since when have you been one to follow the rules?" I smirked.

Fred raised an eyebrow at me. "I think I rather like this side of you,"

"Get used to it. I'm tired of following rules." I resumed my previous position, grinning when I heard the sound of someone entering the water.

"You sound like George and I, you know that?" His voice grew louder as he swam closer, and I opened an eye to peek at him.

"I only had to listen to you two every time I caught you with one of your products and a first year," I chided, "but I do think it sounds familiar."

His laugh filled my ears. "I suppose you're right." He paused, thoughtful. "What made you become a rule-breaker, anyway?"

"I'll have you know I have broken many rules before now."

"Oh, yeah? Like what." He said, his voice dripping with disbelief.

"I brewed a Polyjuice potion in my first year, and proceeded to drink it with Harry and Ron."I stated proudly, moving off my back again to face him.

"Oh, is that why you had whiskers for a month?" Fred grinned at me, egging me on. I responded quickly, splashing him directly in the face, effectively drenching his hair.

"Prat."

"Slag."

I rolled my eyes, knowing how this conversation would go on. "I'm far too mature for this," I stated reasonably.

"You just splashed me because I stated an extremely true fact about your whiskers." I glared at him dangerously. "And what very cute whiskers they were, too." He winked at me before swimming back to shore. "What do you say we get out and head to the kitchens? We can get pasties if you like," he said hopefully.

"I suppose. But I'd really rather a bit of treacle tart," I replied nonchalantly, swimming up to shore. Fred cast a quick drying charm over us both before pocketing his wand and offering a hand to me. I took it, and he pulled me up, kissing my knuckles.

"Then treacle tart you shall have," he grinned.


End file.
